Go On
About 'Lissie Matchson' The only words spoken by Lissie Matchson, a sweet and abandoned girl much like our Madz. Lissie was born into a hostile environment, with a Father who would hit her aswell as her Mother. Abuse was all this family knew, including Lissie's Mother who spent her pregnancy drinking straight alcohol daily, and chain-smoking cigarettes. Lissie was just 5 years of age when her parents 'gave up'. By this, her Father lost it, killing his Wife and killing his beautiful Daughter to then killing himself. A family massacre much like Chris Benoit performed, however Lissie's Father chose to use a Colt.01 firing cased-blunt bullets into the heads of his loved ones. 18 hours later and with knocks at their door all night, the Landlord resorted to using the skeleton key to investigate the eery silence coming from the Matchson residence. Upon entering, the Landlord saw the Father first slumped against the kitchen counter on the floor, gun-in-hand with blood and brains splattered artistically all over the kitchen appliances. Next, he found the Wife and Mother of Lissie, she was lay stomach down in a pool of blood. She had been shot in the side of her face, she didn't die instantly but bled out to her death, unable to do anything about it. Lastly came Lissie. The Landlord stated that Lissie was found in the bathroom, having ran from her Father to safety. The bathroom however, is a dead-end. She was found huddled in the bath tub with a bullet hole in her forehead. Silently she lay, silently the whole house lay. The Landlord walked out of the bathroom grabbing his mobile phone from his pocket. He dialled '9, 9' before pressing another one, the shock and misery of what he just witnessed had taken over his natural flow of thought... Until a cough is heard, it came from the bathroom. The Landlord turned quickly and rushed straight away back in there, where he found Lissie who was now climbing out of the bath tub as if completely unharmed. She stood up right and looked around the bathroom for a few seconds. "Is that..my blood?" she muttered, as she rubbed the side of her head explaining how much of a 'head ache' she had. The Landlord didn't speak a word. He just stood in amazement, unsure on how to break the news to Lissie about what had happened. The next move would be to walk past her dead Mother and Father - that wasn't a nice move, but it was coming. He mumbled, "Do you...do you.." and she interrupted, "Just get me out of here." He took her by the hand, covered her eyes and lead her out of the house safely. 1 year later Lissie's head wound never healed. The bullet was 0.001% away from hitting the fybrocious nerve of her brain, it was such a close call to ending her life that she'll have to put up with the bullet hole in her forehead forever after. *Lissie is seen in Richelle's Room, Richelle has her hand grasped by Lissie as she tells her to 'Go on,' this meant, 'Put your finger in my hole.' If not a neat party trick, then it was definitely a strange thing to ask people to do. Lissie loved it though. She loved how it would gross people out and how a cute girl like herself could make even the likes of Mike feel sick. "Go on..just, go on. Do it," says Lissie with a cute grin on her face. Richelle retracts her hand, but keeps it at a close distance because she knows it's going in the hole. "Really? I really don't want to Liss, this is plain not right..." Richelle said feeling uneasy. "Yeah, really. Go on." Lissie guided Richelle's finger into her hole. Richelle with gritted teeth, felt the tip of her finger enter the hole. It passed the scabby-textured hole that felt like a burnt pizza, and then pushed against a cushy innard of flesh. The flesh was soft and had a kind of 'net' of solid skin. Richelle's finger nail stabbed through this layer and pushed deeper into Lissie's forehead before poking the metal plate that replaced her skull. Before the plate was a warm custard-like surprise which was actually a bit of dislodged brain that had squeezed through the crack of her skull. The tip of Richelle's finger was now warm and wet. Lissie asked her to, 'Wiggle it around a little,' and when she did, Lissie's eyes rolled to the back of her head. We'll keep Lissie safe here at The Mansion. She shows no signs of being abused as a new-born baby which is fantastic news. The only reason people don't like Lissie is because of her 'hole'. She asks everybody to go in there. So far Scran, Wype, Mike, Richelle, Reaper, Joe, Gruejor, No-Teeth Candice/Keith and CEO Paul Cronus Junior has suffered from the hole, each feeling sick and looking pale having been in there. Lissie is good friends with Madz and together they share a bedroom. They have both never been happier.